Jealous
by littleboots2206
Summary: The cave scenes in Gales P.O.V. One shot. Please read and review.


**Jealous**

Finally I'm back where I belong the woods. No crowds are here saying 'I hope Katniss doesn't get hurt' and 'oh isn't Peeta a lovely boy, I hope he doesn't get killed'. I think it's terrible they shouldn'tbe watching that Hunger Games, watching people in their districts die and the Capitol enjoy this stuff.

I know Katniss will be OK because she can hunt. She has been for most of the games and Peeta he looks and it was a good fight against Cato, but now I don't think he can last much longer. She's doing the best he can to keep him alive for a little while, a least she found that cave or 'love' cave as my younger sisters calls it. My sister doesn't really understand what happens to the tributes, so we only let her watch the caves scenes because my mother and I know there the scenes with the least violence. The only thing I don't like about these scenes is Peeta is there making Katniss frustrated because of his fever, gash on his leg and the blood posioning. I wish he was dead already so Katniss could win the Games instead of looking after Peeta.

What am I saying he brings out a different side of Katniss, not the lovers thing because I know Katniss can act and I don't think all of that is true, but something else a soft side. Like when he's asleep you can see it in her eyes that he means something to her. I better start hunting for Mrs. Everdeen and Greasy Sae. First I'll check my snares I put up yesterday. All of them are full, thank God, I'll have enough to feed my family aswell. I go to Greasy Sae first because she's the only one keeping my sane when I go to the Hob and hear someone saying Katniss will probally get killed soon I want to punch them in the face but she always relaxes me.

As I come to katniss' house I see some people from the Seam talking to Mrs. Everdeen, is Katniss hurt or even worse, dead. I run over to them nearly dropping my game bag, as I come nearer to them I hear the people saying 'congradulations, theres only 6 tributes left, she might make it back. I begin to slow down as I get to her house. I knock on the door and Prim answers it, she is starting to look at bit like Katniss. Her eyes are turning a grey colour and her skin is all pale because she hasn't been sleeping all she's been doing is watching the Games. Mrs. Everdeen comes back in and makes me come mint tea she also lets me watch the Games with her and Prim for a while.

On the screen you see Katniss asleep on Peeta and him on look out. Just as Peeta is about to fall asleep too a booming noise makes him sit up and in doing this he screams in pain. Katniss also sits up more alert then Peeta she has her bow and arrow in her hand. Just as she is about to get up to check the outside of the cave a voice starts to bomb around the arena, it's Cladius Templesmith. He says in his strong voice 'there will be feast at the cornacopia, where you can get something you need to keep yourself alive, it's starts tomorrow morning'. When he finishs my eyes are fixed on Katniss. She that look on her face that I know too well. She's going to the cornacopia just to get some medicine to safe Peeta. By mistake I repeat my thoughts out loud. Prim takes her eyes of the television for a second and looks at me, all I can see is the tears on her eyes. She is thinking the same thing as me, it's going to be a bloodbath. Before Prim starts to cry Mrs. Everdeen says 'Do you really think Peeta will let her go'. I am speechless how can she have that much faith in Peeta, he nearly dead. After I fully register what happened I feel something come over me, something that only happened a few times before. Anger fills me and I storm out of Katniss' house nearly kicking Buttercupon the way out. I go to the woods to calm myself down.

Of course Peeta is going to fall for Katniss, he's like her dog doing, what she says, kissing up to her, kissing her. She's going to die and it's his fault, only if I was there with her I would go to the feast or not even go at all because there would be nothing wrong with us.

It's dark before I get back hom. When I go in my mother tells me what happened when I was in the forest. She says in a worried tone' She's going to the feast and leaving Peeta there asleep'. With the look on my families face we all know Katniss probally won't make it back.


End file.
